leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
The Riches (Trainer class)
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=The Riches |jpname=ブルジョワールけ |jptranslit=Burujowāru Ke |jptrans=Bourgeoir family |image=Spr BW mod 6}}|0=School Kid M|1=Lady|2=Socialite|3=Gentleman|4=Veteran F|5=Rich Boy}}.png|size=80px |caption= mod 6}}|0=Draco|1=Susan|2=Clairdonna|3=Zillion|4=Trish|5=Miles}}'s sprite from |intro=Generation V |games= |gender=Both }} The Riches (Japanese: ブルジョワールけ Bourgeoir family) are a family of seven living in Undella Town in . Six members of the family, Draco, Susan, Clairdonna, Zillion, Trish, and Miles, can be battled; the seventh member is Draco's father, an item maniac who buys Relic items found in the Abyssal Ruins as well as flutes. In Pokémon Black and White, the player may challenge the family to battle once a day, and all battles for that day happen with no break between them. Originally, only Draco can be challenged, outside the villa. Once the player wins against Draco outside the villa and Draco moves inside the villa, whenever the player defeats every family member that was inside the villa when they started battling, a new family member will appear and challenge the player, until all six of the battling family members are around the table. A family member who has appeared will remain even if the player loses against them, meaning that the player may lose against a new family member one day, and encounter another new family member the next day. Once the player wins against Miles, the final battling family member, the player will not be able to challenge the family again. In , the Riches' house has been demolished and a states that they moved far away. Miles and the item maniac, however, are in a newly-built house on the original land plot. An NPC inside the house wonders why only the father stayed. Trainer list |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr BW School Kid M.png |prize= 12000 |class=The Riches |name=Draco |game=BW |location=Undella Town |pokemon=1 }} |style="margin:auto"| |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr BW Lady.png |prize= 12200 |class=The Riches |name=Susan |game=BW |location=Undella Town |pokemon=2 }}| | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr BW Socialite.png |prize= 12400 |class=The Riches |name=Clairdonna |game=BW |location=Undella Town |pokemon=3 }}| | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr BW Gentleman.png |prize= 12600 |class=The Riches |name=Zillion |game=BW |location=Undella Town |pokemon=4 }}| | }} | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr BW Veteran F.png |prize= 12800 |class=The Riches |name=Trish |game=BW |location=Undella Town |pokemon=5 }}| | | }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr BW Rich Boy.png |prize= 13000 |class=The Riches |name=Miles |game=BW |location=Undella Town |pokemon=6 }}| | | }} | | | Quotes For the battling family members, to be on "standby" means that the player has already won or lost a battle that day, so they will not fight the player again that day. Draco *When Draco is ready to battle outside the villa :"You have an extremely bored look on your face! :''OK! I'll let you have a very exciting Pokémon battle with me!" ::'No': ''"Oh, you are not bored..." *When Draco is on standby outside the villa :"Well, if you insist, I'll let you have another very exciting battle with me tomorrow!" *At the end of a battle Draco lost :"But you are just so relaxed! How could you win against a busy person like me?" *After Draco loses outside the villa :"I like you! :I will let you see a very special thing, so follow me!" :(Draco takes the player into the villa.) :"Isn't it great? Isn't it spacious? :This is my dad's villa, and I can use it freely! :''But when I came here, surprisingly there was nothing to do, so now I'm bored. :''As you may know, my dad is totally obsessed with items at the ruins..." :(Continues with his standby quote for inside the villa.) *When Draco is on standby inside the villa :"Hey, you're bored, aren't you? :Come here tomorrow, too! :''I don't mind having a battle with you!" *When Draco is ready to battle inside the villa :"Oh, you came! :You have an extremely bored look on your face. :''I don't mind having a battle with you!" ::'No': ''"Ah... You are not bored..." *After Draco loses :"Argh! :So frustrating! Whywhywhy?" *After the player has won against Miles :"You're awesome! :I don't mind giving you a little credit!" Susan *When Susan first appears (after Draco loses for the first time inside the villa) :"Oh, you seem to be having fun. :How are you, Trainer? :''I've been so dreadfully bored in my father's villa! May I join you?" *At the end of a battle Susan lost :"Oh, my! How strong you are!" *After Susan loses the first battle she appears in (if she loses) :(Same as her standby quote.) *When Susan is on standby :"In my father's villa, I have too much time on my hands. :''Please come for a visit tomorrow, too. :''I will have a battle with you." *When Susan is ready to battle :"How are you? :I am pleased you came here today, too. :''May I trouble you for another battle? :''Let me see... :''First, please have a battle with my little brother!" *Before Susan begins later battles :"How are you, Trainer? :I won't lose today." *After Susan loses :"You are as strong as usual. :But I wonder what will happen next time." *After the player has won against Miles :"None of the Riches is a match for you... :I admire your strength!" Clairdonna *When Clairdonna first appears (after Susan loses for the first time inside the villa) :"Oh, it's quite lively for some reason. :I truly appreciate you for having battles with my grandchildren. :''And now, I'd like to see in what ways your skills exceed theirs." *At the end of a battle Clairdonna lost :"Oh... I lost. :You're very strong!" *After Clairdonna loses the first battle she appears in (if she loses) :(Same as her standby quote.) *When Clairdonna is on standby :"Undella Town is a relaxing and comfortable place. :But my grandchildren seem somewhat bored. :''Please come visit us tomorrow, too. :''My grandchildren will be happy to see you again." *When Clairdonna is ready to battle :"Welcome back, young Trainer. :My grandchildren are itching to have more battles with you." *Before Clairdonna begins later battles :"Hoho! Do you have confidence in winning against me?" *After Clairdonna loses :"Ho, ho. You are genuinely strong! :''You look dependable!" *After the player has won against Miles :"Children of today are very strong in Pokémon battles. :Hoho! I wonder if my grandchildren can become Trainers like you?" Zillion *When Zillion first appears (after Clairdonna loses for the first time inside the villa) :"Hoho! :Pokémon battles bring back memories. :''I am so excited, my blood is boiling! :''May I please trouble you for a battle?" *At the end of a battle Zillion lost :"Oh! :Impressive strength!" *After Zillion loses the first battle he appears in (if he loses) :"Hoho! No matter how old I get, Pokémon battles are fun! :This kind of excitement is not bad from time to time! :''Please come back anytime. :''Next time, I will win!" *When Zillion is on standby :"Hoho! No matter how old I get, Pokémon battles are fun! :This kind of excitement is not bad from time to time!" *When Zillion is ready to battle :"Hoho! Welcome! :Your visit is very exciting!" *Before Zillion begins later battles :"I am so excited, my blood is boiling! :Please have a battle with me today, too." *After Zillion loses :"Hoho! Youth! :However, next time won't be like this." *After the player has won against Miles :"Hoho! :Pokémon battles with the entire family! :''We all had a good time!" Trish *When Trish first appears (after Zillion loses for the first time inside the villa) :"What's happening? :It's pretty lively. :''Trainer, are you strong? :''Then, try to defeat me!" *At the end of a battle Trish lost :"What? :How could I lose?" *After Trish loses the first battle she appears in (if she loses) :"I may not look like it, but I am very familiar with Pokémon. :I would like to have a battle with you someday again." *When Trish is on standby :"I may not look like it, but I am very familiar with Pokémon. :Please have a battle with me again." *When Trish is ready to battle :"Welcome. :Today for sure I'm going to show you the real strength of the Riches!" *Before Trish begins later battles :"Today, for sure, I am going to win! :Now, try to defeat me!" *After Trish loses :"I didn't expect you to be this strong..." *After the player has won against Miles :"It's a complete defeat... :''The Riches sincerely wish every success to you in the future." Miles *When Miles first appears (after Trish loses for the first time inside the villa) :"You! Do you still call yourself one of the Riches? :I am Miles, the next head of the Riches! :''I will protect the honor of our family!" *At the end of a battle Miles lost :"This... :This is ridiculous!" *After Miles loses :"Sigh. :I guess...it's still too early to identify myself as the head of the family. :''You should be proud of yourself for defeating the distinguished Trainer family, the Riches!" *When Miles is on standby :"You may come back again tomorrow. :However, I have no intention of losing in the name of the Riches." *Before Miles begins later battles :"No matter how often you try, you cannot defeat me! :I will protect the honor of The Riches!" *After the player has won against Miles :"Sigh. :I guess...it's still too early to identify myself as the head of the family." Black Belt *When the player first talks to him :"As you can see, I am an ultrarich billionaire! :And as you can see, my hobby is to collect rare items! :''In fact, this outfit is ultra expensive and rare. :''Can you see it? Can you?" :(Continues with one of next two quotes.) *When the player first talks to him with the in their Bag :"Actually, it's... :It's a rare treasure, Relic Crown! :''I was told it was at the innermost part of the Abyssal Ruins! :''I think it is understandable that you want to treasure it, but will you sell it to me for 300000? Will you?" *When the player talks to him any other time :"There's something that this billionaire wants to get his hands on, even if it means spending a lot of money. :Do you have such a rare item? :''Do you?" *When the player selects an item that is not a Relic item or a Flute :"This is slightly different. Don't you think so, too? Don't you?" *When the player selects a Relic item or a Flute :"That !! Will you sell it to me for ? Will you?" *When the player sells an item :"I got a very good item! :Don't you think it's great? Don't you?" *If the player cancels the item selection or declines to sell an item :"If you ever change your mind, will you sell me the rare item? Will you?" Appearance In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Trish first appears in A Week to Go and Old Wounds, where she is seen traveling to the Mistralton Cave with her friend, Shoko. When Shoko is too reluctant to go into the cave to find the Legendary Pokémon inside, Trish gets angry at her timid nature and decides to go in there by herself. Although she finds and inside, Trish is easily defeated and knocked unconscious. While battles the two Pokémon in an attempt to save her, Trish eventually wakes up and becomes furious when she finds out that she was held captive. Shoko attempts to get Trish to stop trying to go after Virizion and Terrakion, but Trish refuses, as she wants to have an adventure that can't happen if she continues her normal sedentary lifestyle. Trish attempts to capture the two, but her plan is interrupted when the third member, , comes in and knocks her away. The attack causes one of Trish's dropped torches to set the whole area on fire. Cobalion, Virizion, and Terrakion manage to put out the flames, but they also take Trish and Shoko's Pokémon away from them. Eventually, Black manages to track and convince the three into releasing Trish and Shoko's Pokémon back to their Trainers. Trish later appears at the alongside several other Trainers to help battle Team Plasma. Together, they face the Seven Sages in battle to rescue the Gym Leaders by Team Plasma. After succeeding and the Seven Sages escaped, Trish and the others helped defeat the Grunts attacking innocent bystanders below. According to herself, Trish initially had an easy life growing up, albeit without any talent. Shoko encouraged Trish to pursue dreams and adventures that were not easy to attain, such as catching Legendary Pokémon. In turn, Trish saw Shoko's talent and encouraged her to start up a Patrat Show on Marvelous Bridge. Pokémon is Trish's only known Pokémon. She used it in her trek through the Mistralton Cave. Soon after, it was kidnapped by Cobalion, Terrakion, and Virizion but was later convinced to be returned to its Trainer by Black. At the Pokémon League, it helped rescue the kidnapped Gym Leaders. Heatmor's only known move is .}} Trivia * The Riches family is similar to the Winstrate family in the sense that they offer their own battle challenge to the . ** Like the Winstrates, the Riches share their sprites with that of other Trainer classes, like s and s, rather than having their own unique sprites. *In , an NPC in a building to the right of the Galette Stand in Lumiose City asks the if they have seen Miles. Name origin Category:Pokémon Adventures characters de:Von Zaster es:Mansión de la familia Finolis fr:Colay-Monthé it:Borghese ja:ブルジョワールけ zh:資產家